


被诅咒的王子和穷孩子/小兵

by kiii17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of The cursed prince and the pauper/soldier boy →http://archiveofourown.org/works/6550348</p><p>TFA原梗：<br/>伦武士屠杀了绝地学院，绑架了Ben，把屠杀嫁祸给他。<br/>Ben的亲人们相信了他们。</p><p>填梗：<br/>以童话风讲述，Ben是个被诅咒的王子，Hux是个穷孩子/小兵，Snoke是个邪恶巫师，Rey是个传统意义上的英雄。</p>
            </blockquote>





	被诅咒的王子和穷孩子/小兵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cursed Prince and the Pauper/Soldier Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550348) by [5ofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades). 



很久很久以前，在一个遥远的星系里，有个被诅咒的小王子。

哦，一个穷孩子问道，但他是个王子，就算他被诅咒了，他也一定过得比我好，我家境败落，在贫困中长大！王子和他的朋友们会像老鼠一样东躲西藏吗？王子会被迫咽下下一块块无味的食物吗？王子会在瘟疫中失去他的母亲和兄弟姐妹吗？会有一个权欲熏心的父亲吗？王子会漂泊一生，连太阳都没见过吗？

可是你不会想看到太阳的，穷孩子，讲故事的人说道。你太脆弱，太苍白，太阳会把你烧着的。

哼！穷孩子冷笑了一声。

啊，我们说到哪儿了？哦对，我们说到有一个王子。他从未遭受过这些可怕的事情，但王子的家庭有一段非常、非常黑暗的历史。王子的祖父是个邪恶的巫师，他在奇迹中诞生，人们都期待他成为救世主，但他变成了堕落的魔鬼。他杀了他所有爱过的人，触碰过的一切都化为灰烬。总而言之，他让整个宇宙失望。

而这个被诅咒的王子，和他祖父的性情一模一样。曾被他祖父滥用过，后来又反过来害了他祖父的魔法，在他身上无比强大。他们说王子出生时，天空被狂怒劈开，平原被洪水淹没，千万个孩童哭泣。他的父母是最勇敢的侠盗  
和最美丽的公主，但他的天性太过可怕，长者们摇着头，父母无计可施，同龄的孩子们躲着他，连他最伟大的舅舅都不知道该拿他怎么办，只好教他纪律和节制，可这些对他都没用。

哈，我敢肯定这个王子是共和国的！不懂纪律和节制，乱七八糟，没有秩序。穷孩子又冷笑了几声。总之，这个王子听起来像是个坏孩子，我真庆幸自己遇不到他。

*** ☆ ***

Anakin Skywalker是克隆战争的英雄，Ben Solo喜欢偷偷地找和他有关的故事。

Anakin Skywalker是叛徒，是黑暗之主的走狗，Ben Solo恨死了背后那些窃窃私语的声音。

*

Leia Organa爱她的儿子，他是未来，是希望。她为给他带来一个欢乐和平的世界而战。

Leia Organa怕她的儿子，她回想起过去，回想起绝望。那个人，那怪物透过儿子愤怒的眼睛窥视着她。

*

Ben Solo很强，没有一个绝地学徒敢和他争斗，尤其是在那次可怕的光剑事故之后，即使是那些孩子们先挑衅的Ben。

Ben Solo很弱，自称为伦武士的高大身影击败了他，就好像他只是个没受过训练的孩子。Ben跪在泥水里尖叫着，涕泪横流，天空中有雨落下，洗去血污。

*** ☆ ***

穷孩子的父亲和叔叔们并不总是穷的，他们也曾是武士和领主。他们为了再次成为武士和领主，为了锦衣玉食和民脂民膏，不惜一切代价。

于是他们发誓成为可怕的巫师，用他们自己和孩子们的灵魂换取昔日的荣光。

穷孩子哭了，但他机敏聪慧的母亲已经死了，勇敢善良的哥哥们也死了，没有人把他从仅剩的家人那里救出来了。

巫师大笑着，抱起获得新生的孩子们。作为强大魔咒的产物，他们完美无瑕，有一天，他会让整个宇宙都臣服于魔咒之下。

*** ☆ ***

无用……无用。

失败……失败。

他们的血都在你的手上……你的手上……你的手上。你本该保护他们的。

*

恐怖……恐怖。

背叛……背叛。

他们的血都在他的手上……他的手上……他的手上。他身体里黑暗的力量太强了。

*** ☆ *** 

时光飞逝，在大巫师的鼓励之下，穷孩子被他自己的父亲变成了小兵。

有一天，有人给小兵一个任务，让他去看守伦武士抓来的一个囚徒。那个囚徒拥有比所有武士加在一起都要强大的魔力，巫师想要收他为新的学徒。

小兵看着囚徒乱糟糟的头发、有缺憾的耳朵、沾满泪痕的脸、和一双把真相和盘托出的红肿眼睛，一点也不惊讶。因为他是个战士，战士该听命令。于是他把食物和水递给囚徒，又因为他受不了囚徒把鼻涕滴到面包上（面包！保质期很短的、珍贵的有馅的白面包，平常只是给候补军官的赏赐，现在就这样轻而易举地给了这个脏兮兮的家伙，就因为他会魔法！）小兵拿出手帕（那是他为数不多的奢侈品之一），让囚徒擦擦脸。因为有人命令他照看好囚徒，要是他未来的学徒生病或是死了，巫师一定会大发雷霆，所以小兵又去拿了几张毯子，从铁栏的空隙里塞了进去（囚徒还抱怨这些毯子太薄，太扎人。小兵气坏了，这囚徒以为他自己是谁啊，要人捧着的公主吗？）

*** ☆ *** 

他的母亲曾直面高级星区总督，还在他脸上啐了一口。他勇敢的母亲一定会来救他的。

他的父亲身手敏捷，手眼通天。他聪明的父亲一定会来救他的。

他的舅舅击退过黑暗，让罪人寻得救赎。他圣人般的舅舅一定会来救他的。

*** ☆ *** 

大巫师在囚笼里放了一面魔镜，让他看见他的家人，让他看见旧日的族人给他取的新名字：绝地杀手。

之后好多天，囚徒都很伤心。连小兵给他的一堆糖果都止不住他的眼泪。

泪水变成尖叫，忧愁变成愤恨，小兵用绷带缠起囚徒染血的指节，就像训练时那样。

尖叫变得嘶哑，愤恨消失，只剩下绝望。小兵安慰着他的任务，用手轻轻抚摸囚徒的黑发。普通人很蠢，因为他们很容易被混乱的感情和偏见影响，这就是他们弱小的原因，这就是他们必须被统治的原因。到最后，你的家人总会抛弃你，要么是因为失望，要么是被你害死，你最好学会靠自己生活。

没错，只靠自己，别相信任何人，那些站在所谓的光明里的伪君子和叛徒的话，一句也别信，另一个更苍老，更坚定的声音在囚徒的耳边低语，那声音来自黑暗。

*** ☆ *** 

没人来救Ben Solo，他对他们来说，已经是个死人了。

这么多年里他都在抑制、在努力、在试图变成他的家人所希望的那样，他每走一步都害怕跌倒，结果一直以来，他们都是这么看他的吗？ 

一个杀了朋友的怪物（Obi-Wan也曾是Anakin最好的朋友），一个屠杀孩童的杀人犯（Anakin杀过孩子），一个自愿拜服于邪恶脚下的暗影（Darth Vader是皇帝的左膀右臂）。看来所有人都期待着Ben Solo走上他祖父的老路。

如果他们都期待着他堕入黑暗，为什么还要给他希望？

充斥着死亡的噩梦慢慢和另一种梦混合在一起，那些梦里是失望却期待的面孔。黑暗中的声音谈到激情、力量、权利和胜利。你所有与过去相关的锁链都将被斩断，年轻的Ben Solo，你再也不用忍受这样的痛苦了。

*

Ben和他的狱卒，年轻的Hux中尉分享一块面包，中尉又给了他一颗走私来的糖，这糖是外环的走私者从衰微的核心世界带来的。

*** ☆ *** 

小兵知道他的囚徒（不，不是他的囚徒，是巫师的囚徒，他只是个普通士兵，他什么也没有，连命都不是自己的）就是被诅咒的王子的那一天，也是他被赋予更重大的使命的那一天。

王子用阴沉而冷漠的眼光看着大巫师施放了名为“战争”的咒语。

*** ☆ *** 

一开始，当Hux清晰地向他复述事先演练好的新共和国的罪恶，只有第一秩序代表正义的那一套说辞时，Ben以为Hux只是个被洗了脑的家伙。

当他意识到自己的牢饭对于年轻的中尉来说是奢侈的盛宴，而中尉只能一边咽口水，一边努力咀嚼配给的食物时，Ben十分惊讶。

当Hux向他说起他的上级军官，Wilhuff Tarkin的远亲Tarkin准将在一次外交任务中，被新共和国的议院嘲讽，几位年轻的议院还“不小心”把热饮洒在了Hux身上时，Ben很轻易就相信了Hux。

所以当Hux在夜深人静时，向Ben吐露他的家庭在新共和国是怎样被侮辱，说起贸易禁运，说如果他们有足够的资源，那场席卷了旧帝国舰队的传染病本可以被避免，说起死去的家人和燃烧的老旧仇恨时， Ben除了相信他、同情他之外别无选择。

*

要是Ben的大脑更清醒，不这么孤独，没有紧紧抓住他在这里能获得的唯一慰藉，他大概会说Hux是个被洗脑的狂徒，正在萌芽的战争贩子，把他人当做注定被强大力量、像Hux一样的强大力量统治的蝼蚁。

但当Ben和Hux在囚笼里相依为命这么久后，Hux的绿眼睛和红头发成为了他单色的监牢里唯一的亮色，当Hux被Tarkin准将的飞船带走，沉默的机器人取代他的位置时，Ben感受到了可怕的孤独。

*

Hux回来时脸色憔悴，他身形更瘦了，手上裹着绷带。

Hux说这是个小事故，Tarkin准将死了，Hux的上尉也死了，Hux中尉变成了Hux上尉，可以去祝贺他了。

Ben不仅看见了闪亮的军徽，还看见了拳头、钳子、潮湿的库房、熟悉的橙色飞行员军服。当然了，他的母亲当然在谈起正义的时候说了谎（连Organa将军都不能操控她所有的手下）！看看她谈起信任和爱的时候说谎是多么的轻而易举（Leia公主还在暗地里为失去儿子而痛哭）！

*

Hux说起臭名昭著的绝地杀手，说起那个谋杀犯、叛徒的恶行，这些都是从那些曾抓住（并折磨他的）抵抗组织战士那里听来的。

他们说他带领着伦武士，以最高领袖的名义从事秘密任务。他们说Luke Skywalker为此感到失望与羞耻，他已经销声匿迹。他们说新共和国和抵抗组织都在重金悬赏他。

Ben用原力抚慰着Hux缺了几块指甲的双手，嗤笑着异想天开的故事。由于军衔的提升，Hux的生活条件提高了，Ben把头埋进Hux带来的崭新的舒适毯子里大叫着， 发泄着对那个他再也回不去的家的怒火。

没有家，没有家，再也没有家了。没有家人，没有家人，再也没有家人了。黑暗里的声音唱道。

但你还有另一个爱你的家人，亲爱的Ben Solo。你还有你的祖父呢，强大的Darth Vader！

*** ☆ *** 

当小兵不再是孩子时，他手下也有了许多小兵，大巫师将他最骄傲的成果公之于众：他把被诅咒的王子变成了被诅咒的武士。

黑衣的武士让巫师的敌人们胆战心惊。

战士用自己的心、灵魂、和从太阳那里偷来的火焰完成了魔咒的一部分，他又惊又喜地望着横贯于天际的红光。

但就像任何一个以“很久很久以前”开头的故事一样，英雄从人群站了出来，她杀死了邪恶的巫师，打破了魔咒，捉住了武士和战士。

人们欢呼雀跃地等待着烧红的铁鞋，等待着满是钉子的木桶被滚下山，等待着毁灭了他们完美王国的罪人被割去脚趾和脚跟。

*** ☆ *** 

“就让你们拙劣的法庭随便判决我吧，但在我骄傲地走向死亡之前，我必须告诉你一个小秘密，Organa将军。”Hux，曾经的第一秩序将军说。

“这多么不像你啊，将军，在你不断的沉默与不合作之后，竟然愿意向抵抗组织透露一个秘密。”Leia俯视着年轻人，叹了口气说。

“Kylo Ren从来不是绝地屠杀的参与者。他首先是个受害者，然后变成了囚徒。作为第一秩序的忠诚拥护者，我被分配去看守他的牢房，最高领袖暗中命令我骗取Kylo的信任，让他的态度软化，而最高领袖利用他的原力。武士计划基本上是成功的，Kylo Ren成为了第一秩序不可多得的宝贵财富。在这里我不得不感谢你，Organa将军，还有你，Skywalker大师，以及议会和愚蠢的共和国，你们让我们的工作简单了许多。”Hux灰败的脸上没有表情，其他人则越来越惊恐。

“他在等你们，你们知道的，他在等他的家人，等一次奇迹般的救援，等你们的信任。”Hux空白的脸上露出一个尖刻恶毒的笑，“真可惜，他等到的是第一秩序的信任。”

*** ☆ *** 

你爱我吗？被诅咒的王子问小兵。

当然，穷孩子说着，但他不敢看王子深棕色的眼睛。 

那就给我一个吻，真爱之吻能打破魔咒。

*** ☆ *** 

Rey看着他的父亲和姑姑，看着Kylo Ren在满是软垫的牢房里尖叫，思索着人们所谓的智慧，和童话故事中父母无私的爱。

Rey望着屏幕中的弑星者将军，他在执行死刑的椅子上抽搐了一次、两次、三次，随着注射器的推入，他一动不动了。Rey回头看向忽然沉默的Kylo Ren，他就像死了一样僵硬，眼泪从他的脸颊上流下，滴在牢房的地上，那是牢房里唯一的声音。 

*** ☆ *** 

所以穷孩子被扔回了他所属的臭水沟里，被诅咒的王子再也没等到英雄或是公主来打破他的魔咒。

讲故事的人耸了耸肩。好吧，这都怪他们自己，成为了故事里的坏人，而不是英雄。这个故事里的英雄活了下去，得到了两份伟大的爱，还有许多勇敢的征程，她比前辈们聪明多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者在评论中的一段补完：
> 
> *****  
> 回头看去，他与Kylo Ren所有的交集都建立在谎言之上。  
> 现在他的身后是失败，眼前是不可避免的死亡，Hux想，这是个说出真相的好时候。弑星者基地不复存在，定居者号没了，连他自己的爆能枪都没了。但他还有真相，这是他最后一把插向抵抗组织领袖心脏的尖刀。  
> *** ☆ ***  
> 你爱我吗？被诅咒的王子问穷孩子。  
> 穷孩子想要坚定地说是，但他体内所有柔软的部分都被父亲和大巫师多年前灌下的毒药和钢铁替代了。  
> 谁会给穷孩子一个吻，一个打破魔咒的真爱之吻呢？  
> *** ☆ ***  
> 在最后的时刻，Hux觉得他看见了年轻人熟悉的面容，正含着一颗糖，和他的看守者分一块面包。  
> Hux终于能面对真实的自己。   
> 让真相变成一份礼物，一份他有意赠予的礼物，带来怜悯、愧疚和仁慈。这样无论他最后的选择是什么，Ben Solo至少可以选择再活一次了。


End file.
